I Turn to You
by Gwen Potter
Summary: The sequel to my story I Miss You. Fred and Hermione's wedding! Hermione gets her turn with the mic. Read I Miss You first!


Disclaimer- You know I don't own it, so why do I even bother with this? I mean, I'd be really cool if I did, because my sister and I could use George and Draco as our personal servants (dressed, of course, in leather pants without shirts), but, I don't. Oh well, maybe next time. BTW- I don't own the song, either.

****

I Turn To You- Sequel to I Miss You

Fred tensely paced the floor of his dressing room. His and Hermione's wedding was in only forty-five minutes, and he was more nervous than he had been the night he proposed.

Ah, what a glorious night that had been. He had been called away on business to France, and had almost missed the Yule Ball at Hogwarts. He came back, however, and surprised Hermione greatly. He hadn't known himself until about five hours until the Ball that he would be able to go. He had made a big splash by paying the band to let him sing a song. It had always been one of Hermione's favorites. I Miss You, by some Muggle singer. Later that night, he once again surprised Hermione by proposing in the middle of the dance floor. That had been a year and a half ago, and would go down forever as one of his favorite moments in his life.

They had decided on a June wedding, as Hermione thought it would be extremely romantic. Fred was wearing new charcoal-gray dress robes, which Hermione, not to mention everyone else, had said looked magnificent on him. He was still extremely self-conscious, as he always was in dress robes. As Hermione was Muggle-born, and had been raised with the idea of Muggle weddings, she was to wear a Muggle wedding gown instead of robes. Her bridesmaids were wearing dresses, as well. Fred hadn't seen the gown, as Hermione also believed in the Muggle traditions, but he knew that she would look gorgeous in it.

"Fred, stop pacing!" George said, standing in front of his twin and placing his hands on Fred's shoulders. George was, of course, the best man. Fred took a deep breath and closed his eyes, finally sitting down next to Ron. All of his brothers, Harry, and his father, were with him.

"Don't worry, it'll all be fine," Bill assured him, clapping him on the back. Fred nodded mutely, placing a hand over his eyes.

"Ah," said Charlie, "Pre-wedding jitters. Aren't they so much fun?" Charlie had gotten married three years prior, and he had been just as bad. Fred removed his hand and glared at his older brother for a moment.

"Oh, come on," George said, "Instead of being nervous thinking about the wedding, why don't you think of the honeymoon?" George smiled predatorily and raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"And that is supposed to help me be less nervous?" Fred asked sarcastically. "I mean, that's another thing entirely that I am extremely nervous about!"

"You mean you and Hermione never…?" Bill asked.

"No," Fred told him, shaking his head. "We both wanted to wait."

There was a knock on the door, and Percy opened it a tiny crack, the head of Molly Weasley sticking through. She had tears in her eyes. She came quickly into the room when Percy opened the door thoroughly, and swept down on Fred with a tremendous hug.

"My little boy is all grown up," she said tearfully, nearly crushing him. Arthur quickly pulled Molly off of Fred, and she latched onto him instead.

"You'll be alright," Arthur told Fred, placing a hand on his shoulder. He and Molly exited the room, heading towards the hall were the ceremony was to be performed. After a moment, Fred stood up and began to pace again.

Twenty minutes later, Ginny came in. She was to be Hermione's maid of honor. "You look terrific," she told Fred as she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks, Gin," he replied, giving her a nervous grin. "How is she?" he asked, obviously referring to Hermione.

"Well, she's been snapping at everyone for the last two hours, she's burned a hole in the rug, and broken three glasses that she dropped," Ginny informed him. The rest of the guys broke up into laughter, but Fred still didn't. His nerves were affecting him way too much for that.

"She looks beautiful," Ginny added. "Now, try to calm down, and relax." With that, Ginny left.

Ten minutes before the ceremony, an aide came and ushered everyone who wasn't in the bridal party to their seats, leaving Fred, George, and Ron alone (Ron was his second groomsman).

Fred nervously smoothed down his robes and checked his hair in the mirror on the wall for the millionth time.

And for the millionth time, the mirror said, "You look smashing darling."

******

Once the wedding had actually started, Fred was sure that he was going to faint. He bit his lip nervously, staring intently at the entrance to the hall. As he had walked down the aisle, his stomach had flipped around so badly that he thought he'd loose his lunch right there.

As the organ played the first notes to "Here Comes the Bride", Fred nervously stiffened. His breath caught in his throat as he glimpsed his first sight of Hermione. She was gorgeous. Her beautiful, white, off-shoulder gown fit snugly over her torso, broadening out to a full skirt. Her chestnut hair was down, falling in gentle curls around her shoulders, the way he had always loved it. She had decided against a veil, as she had gotten so frustrated with trying to find the right one. Hermione's lips were a beautiful crimson, and her eyelids were swept with a brown eye shadow that magnificently highlighted her cinnamon orbs. The bouquet of white flowers in her arms only served to enhance her beauty.

They locked gazes as she slowly walked down the aisle, arm in arm with her father. The amount of love expressed between the two of them in just the simple eye contact was amazing. Fred forgot everyone else in the hall as Hermione walked towards him.

She stopped just in front of the wedding arch, turning to her father. He kissed her once on the cheek and placed Hermione's hand in Fred's. Fred exchanged a look with her father, one that told Mr. Granger that he would indeed love and respect his daughter for as long as he lived. Hermione's father then proceeded to sit down next to her mother, who was crying just as hard as Fred's own mother.

Fred smiled at Hermione and squeezed her hand gently. They turned to face the Ministry official who was to perform the ceremony, and Fred felt his stomach lurch again.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the blessed union of these two people," the official said, his ceremonious dress robes hanging around him loosely.

"Do you have the rings?" the official asked when they arrived at that part in the ceremony. Ginny handed the ring as quick as lighting to Hermione, and Fred turned to George.

George reached into his pockets and a look of worry washed over his face. He quickly patted around on his robes, looking for the gold band. Fred looked horrified. Was if possible that George had lost the ring? A moment later, George grinned, pulling the ring out of the pocket he had reached into. Fred glared at him and made a mental note "Kill George later."

The official then turned to Fred and said, "Now place the ring on her finger and repeat after me." Fred slowly slid the ring onto Hermione's finger, listening to the official. "With this ring," he said.

"With this ring," Fred repeated.

"I thee wed," the official continued.

"I thee wed," Fred said, staring deep into Hermione's eyes.

Turning to Hermione, the official said to her, "Place the ring on his finger and repeat after me. With this ring…"

Tears spilling quickly from her eyes, Hermione repeated, "With this ring…"

"I thee wed."

"I thee wed," Hermione said, crying softly. Fred never more in his life wanted to reach out and brush those tears away.

"Now for the vows," the official told them. "Fred Weasley, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and in heath, for richer or for poorer, until death do you part?"

"I do," Fred said confidently. A large grin was plastered across his face.

"And do you, Hermione Granger, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, until death do you part?"

"I do," Hermione breathed quietly.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," the official said brightly, "You may kiss the bride."

And kiss her he did. Fred took Hermione into his arms and kissed her in one of the deepest, most passionate kisses they had ever shared, lifting her off the ground and twirling around. Their lips melded together for the first time as husband and wife, both of them bursting with happiness.

When Fred finally set Hermione back down on the ground and released her lips, she laughed giddily as the tears ran down her cheeks. Fred reached up and wiped them away as he'd wanted to do moments before.

The ministry official cleared his throat and they turned to him. He motioned towards the crowd, as he still had to announce them. Fred blushed slightly as he and Hermione faced their family and friends.

"May I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Fredrick Weasley!"

******

After the dinner, at the wedding reception, Fred could not find Hermione. She had slipped away mysteriously about ten minutes beforehand, telling him to wait for a surprise. Normally, he wouldn't have wanted to find her and spoil the surprise, but he didn't want to be separated from his new wife for too long.

"Okay," he heard the lead singer of the band say, "This song is called, I Turn To You."

Fred continually looked around for Hermione as the opening of the song started, and he was quite unsuccessful. He suddenly realized where she was as the first lyrics of the song were sung.

"When I'm lost, in the rain   
In your eyes I know I'll find the light   
To light my way   
When I'm scared, losing ground   
When my world is going crazy   
You can turn it all around"

He turned abruptly to the stage to see Hermione standing upon it, microphone in hand. His heart fluttered as he remembered doing the same thing the night he proposed.

"And when I'm down you're there   
Pushing me to the top   
You're always there giving me all you've got"

Fred watched as Hermione searched over the sea of people for him, their eyes finally locking across the room.

"For a shield, from the storm   
For a friend, for a love to keep me safe and warm   
I turn to you   
For the strength, to be strong   
For the will to carry on   
For everything you do, for everything that's true   
I turn to you"

Hermione slowly stepped down from the stage, making her way through their guests. Fred smiled hugely, watching her progress.

"When I lose, the will to win   
I just reach for you and I can reach   
The sky again, I can do, anything   
'Cause your love is so amazing   
'Cause your love inspires me"

"And when I need a friend

You're always on my side   
Giving me faith taking me through the night"

Hermione finally made her way across the crowded room, stopping directly in front of Fred. She took his hand in hers as she sang, their wedding bands touching, her crimson lips perfectly forming every syllable.

"For a shield, from the storm   
For a friend, for a love to keep me safe and warm   
I turn to you   
For the strength, to be strong   
For the will to carry on   
For everything you do, for everything that's true   
I turn to you, yes"

Hermione's eyes shined as she went into the bridge, the wonderful vocal talent she had showing. She rarely sang, and Fred considered that a crime. Hermione had a beautiful voice, although she thought it was awful. He was one of the only people she would ever sing around, and he felt very honored that she would do this in front of every single person in attendance, just for him.

"For the arms to be my shelter through all the rain   
For truth that will never change   
For someone to lean on   
For a heart I can rely on through anything   
For the one who, I can run to, Oh, I…

Turn to you"

Fred squeezed her hand tightly as she entered the final chorus, ignoring all of the other people in the room.

"For a shield, from the storm   
For a friend, for a love to keep me safe and warm   
I turn to you   
For the strength, to be strong   
For the will to carry on   
For everything you do, for everything that's true   
I turn to you"

Hermione pulled her wand from a hidden pocket on her skirt and Banished the microphone towards the stage, where it was caught by the lead singer. The entire room was clapping, cheering, and whistling.

"I love you so much," Fred said quietly.

"I love you too," Hermione said, clasping her hands together in front of her in an almost shy manner.

"Kiss her!" called a familiar voice from a bit away. Fred looked over to see George standing with Ron, Harry, and Ginny, all of them grinning madly. Fred brushed his lips against Hermione's sweetly, gently showing her all the passion and love he felt for her. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, feeling her own slip up his chest around his neck, playing with the soft hairs along the nape of his neck.

When they broke the kiss, they stared intently into the other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. They finally looked away when Ginny and Harry walked up to them, hand in hand. They had been dating for two years, and were quite serious about each other, and very much in love. Fred had finally accepted their relationship as soon as he was sure Ron had given Harry the 'You-better-treat-my-little-sister-respectfully-or-I'll-rip-out-your-spinal-cord' talk.

"Just came to tell you that you guys are due to cut the cake in a few minutes," Ginny said, smiling at them.

"Thanks," Fred told her, slipping an arm around Hermione's waist. Harry smirked at them good-naturedly before he and Ginny walked off to go tell the others.

"Thank you so much for the song, Hermie," Fred said, using the special nickname he had recently adopted for her. He knew that she hated for anyone else to call her 'Hermie', but she absolutely adored it when he did. "You have such a beautiful voice, love," he said, stroking her cheek.

"Oh, stop," Hermione said, blushing, but smiling.

"You really do," Fred said, tilting her chin up with his thumb. He gave her a small kiss, and said, "Now come on, let's go cut that cake!"

******

Fred took the knife for the cake in one hand, taking a small piece. He slowly lifted it to Hermione's mouth, acting the part of a sweet, innocent new husband.

Suddenly, his devious side taking over, Fred slammed the cake against her face. Hermione's mouth opened in shock and outrage. The entire room stopped and waited with bated breath to see what happened. After a moment of the tense silence, she laughed. The entire room broke into gales of hysterical laughter.

When the giggles subsided, Hermione, not even bothering to clean the cake off of her face, cut another piece. She placed a small piece of the cake in Fred's mouth, as the tradition stated. While he was swallowing, not paying attention, Hermione smashed the entire piece all over his face, rubbing it in all over his mouth, chin, and cheeks. As the entire room laughed, Fred grabbed Hermione and pulled her to him in a sweet, messy kiss.

******

After cake and dancing, Fred and Hermione started saying their good-byes so they could be off on their honeymoon to Greece. "Bye Mum, bye Dad," Hermione said as she hugged her parents. Mrs. Granger was crying softly, a handkerchief clutched in her fingers. "I'll send you an owl when we get back."

"Have fun," Mr. Granger said, patting his wife's arm sympathetically. They made their way to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley next. Compared to Molly, Hermione's mother might as well have been laughing. She enveloped both of them in a hug, sobbing loudly. Arthur smirked slightly at that, but said nothing. Before long, they had made their way through all of the more important people attending, heading lastly towards George, Ron, Ginny, and Harry.

Ginny hastily threw her arms around them, sniffling slightly. "Have fun in Greece, okay?"

"We will, Gin," Hermione told her.

"Not _too_ much fun," George said slyly, raising his eyebrows at Fred.

"Yeah, I'd ask you guys to get me a souvenir," Ron said, "But I don't know whether they'd have anything good in the hotel gift shop."

Hermione shot him a death glare, before turning on Harry, who had added, "If they even make it that far out of their room."

"Shut it, you three," Ginny said. "I'll tell the women to get ready for the bouquet."

"And _I'll_ tell the guys to get ready for the garter," George said, nudging Fred's shoulder.

Fred glanced at Hermione, taking her hand and smiling. Together, they walked up the stairs at the edge of the room, Hermione's bridal bouquet in her hand. They stood by the edge of the balcony and waited.

"Attention ladies!" Ginny called, cupping her hands together in front of her mouth in a makeshift megaphone. "It is time to catch the bouquet!" Almost immediately, all the single, dating, or even engaged ladies gathered together below the balcony.

Smiling, Hermione turned around and threw the bouquet quickly over her head. Fred took hold of her hand as they watched it fall down, several of the woman hitting, pulling hair, and screaming. As if by magic (although it couldn't be, as Hermione had charmed it against those things for fair play), the bouquet landed in Ginny's outstretched hand. Fred grinned as he saw Ron elbow Harry solidly in the ribs. Harry looked quite shocked and decidedly frightened at the way Ginny was now eyeing him.

"Okay, out of the way ladies," George called loudly, a wolfish grin on his face, "Time for the garter belt!"

Fred turned to Hermione and smiled sheepishly, blushing slightly. She was the only girl who could ever make him shy about anything, and she could still do it even now that they were married. She pulled her dress away from her legs a bit, and Fred kneeled and tentatively slid his hands up her leg. Once he had found the lacy garter around her right thigh, he pulled it down her leg and over her high-heeled shoe.

He stood up and held the garter high over his head. Hermione placed one hand on the small of his back and her other on his chest, while Fred wrapped his arm around her. Using his free hand, he threw the lacy belt to the guys. It was caught very quickly by Bill, who smirked at them.

With a last wave and a yelled goodbye to their guests, Fred and Hermione Weasley Disapparated from the building to the beginning of the rest of their lives, together as one.

****

The End

******

(A/N- AWWW! That was one of the sweetest things I've ever written. I got lots of requests for a sequel, and I couldn't resist writing it (I love writing them as much I love reading them!). Sorry if I got that wedding stuff wrong, I haven't even been to one in eight years, when I was seven. I'd love to get your feedback.

Also, for those of you who have been reading all of my fics, I am working on my Camping Trip sequel. I'm going to take a bit longer on it, and make it longer. Expect it soon! Thanx to all of you, it really means a lot to me that you're reading this (and even more, yet again, when you review!).)


End file.
